


2AM

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	2AM

Alan had had yet another nightmare.

He was 17 and he still had them. It was stupid really but Alan had a really boingy brain that visualized everything well. Even monsters and scary stuff.

He didn’t dare bother Scott or Virgil. They wouldn’t want to be disturbed. John was up in space so who was left?

Gordon.

Creeping out of bed and into the main hallway, Alan tiptoed to Gordon’s room. A knock at the door.

“Yeah!?” Came the usual cheerful voice.

Gordon was still awake? What?

Alan creaked the door open to find Gordon sitting on his bed watching Buddy and Ellie, his idols.

“Gordon!” Alan whisper shouted. “Why are you still awake?”

“I’m watching Buddy and Ellie’s live stream. They’re on Mars right now and wanting to find the elusive red rock monster.”

The mention of monster reminded Alan of his nightmare, “Hey Gordo. I’ve had another nightmare. Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?”

“Another one? What the hell Alan, you’re fricking 17!”

“Yeah, I know. And not so loud. I don’t want to wake Scott and Virgil.”

“I don’t care about those two, and no, you’re not sleeping with me until I know what the time is,”

“Why can’t you just look at your clock?” Alan was getting annoyed now.

“Broke it,” Gordon shrugged, rubbing his eyes, “and never told the others.”

Alan slapped his forehead with his hand. This was ridiculous! Why couldn’t Gordon just let him sleep with him? “What time is it?” He asked.

“Dunno, give me that trombone and I’ll find out.”

Alan found the random trombone Gordon liked to keep in his room for no reason and passed it to him. Gordon raised it to his lips and blew into it. The loud honking noise erupted from the end incredibly loudly.

“Who the hell is playing the trombone at 2AM?!” Virgil’s booming voice bellowed from his room.

“Well, Alan there you go. It’s two in the morning.”

“Thanks, bro. Although I think we’d better run before Virgil murders us.”

“Yeah, you’d better run, rocket boy.” A hiss from behind him said.

Gulping, Alan turned around and saw Virgil standing in the doorway. He had his plain white nightshirt on and pyjama shorts. His fists were clenched and he looked a little scary.

“Help me, Gordon.”

“Hell no.”


End file.
